


Wake up please

by EleanorSonets



Category: A.R.M.Y - Fandom, bts
Genre: Angst, Depressed Min Yoongi | Suga, Drug Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Love Confessions, Min Yoongi | Suga is So Done, Passion, Sad with a Happy Ending, Threats of Violence, so much sweetness its crazy, stressed namjoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorSonets/pseuds/EleanorSonets
Summary: °°I don't think you realize the gravity of the situation. I love you...and I shouldn't°°°°And why is that?°°°°Because I have lost everything. And if I love you-°°°°If you love me...I will love you back°°Will you accept him?~~~~Wake Up Please©Please don't steal. If you want to use my storyline, please credit me.×××××Thank you for reading!!+Rouge Jocelyn+





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, author here. I can't sleep due to my mind being a fucking dick to me so here I am writing a fanfic?/ Story thing...  
> I'm sorry it's 2:13 in the morning but I am w o k e as fuckkkk  
> Enjoy~  
> -Jocelyn (My user is just a *stage* name)  
> <3 <3

_The little red numbers on the car control dash read "8:56 pm"._

_The young girl stared at the numbers determined to not look away from the clock until it reached 9 o'clock. The sound of her baby brother's cooing filled her ears as well as her parent's whispers and laughs._

_The corners of the girl's lips curled up as she heard a gurgle come from the infant beside her. The clock now read "8:58 pm"._

_The girl's smile was growing wider until she felt her body jerk violently to the side. Screams from her mother reached her ears first as the car spun around into circles._

_Her father's screams were incoherent words the girl has never heard before. The once giggling and cooing boy beside was now wailing and screaming along with the people in the front of the car. The young girl flung herself over the baby seat, covering the youthful boy._

_She felt something hit her back and a sharp edge of a piece of glass tear her cheek. She didn't scream for her brother was doing that for her. She felt something warm and wet roll down her cheek and drip onto her arm._

_She was flung forward as the car turned on its side. Suddenly everything was still and her mother's and father's cries and scream could no longer be heard._

_Her heart stopped when she heard no other sounds but her own erratic breathing. A scream was rising up to her throat when she suddenly heard her brother begin to wail._

_Tears spilled from the girl's eyes as she unbuckled her seat belt and pushed her self up, looking at her brother. She finally screamed out a sob as she saw her brother unharmed and alive._

_She grabbed his face gently and kissed it. When she pulled away she looked over at the cars control dash and saw the broken red numbers._

_"9:01 pm"  
_

 

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Wahhhh Sorry it's so short but I have to proofread the full chapter I'll be putting up soon, maybe even today who knows ;)_

_Bye_

_Jocelyn_


	2. Do I wanna know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With flour on her face and legs she rolled her eyes at the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING`  
> Swearing  
> 

!!WARNING!!

Swearing  
  


The chirping of the birds would have been pleasant if not for the splitting headache the young woman bared. Sunshine spilled through the golden curtains and shined onto the woman's pale skin, making it tinted gold.

 A groan came from the girl as she rolled over onto her side. Another groan, this time much louder, erupted from the female as she felt the uncomfortably large button of her waitress uniform dig into her side. 

 _"Shit...I forgot to change last night"_ A dry cough left the girl's lips as she got up from the small twin bed and wobbled her way to her dresser. Picking out a clean pair of underwear and a pair of plain black tights.

Thinking of what she wanted to wear for her top half she sighed. " _Not like I'm going out...a sweatshirt it is"_  She picked out her favorite sweatshirt. An over-sized black LIONS football sweatshirt of her dads. 

Slipping on her clothes she then walked out of the small but comfy room and into the kitchen. Realizing that both her brother and Grandma weren't up she smiled. 

_"Perhaps I'll whip up their favorite chocolate and strawberry pancakes..."_

Feeling giddy the woman skipped over to the fridge and opened it expecting to find her ingredients. Instead, she was hit by a heart-shattering sight.

 The white 15-year-old fridge was packed with green. Pickles, cucumbers, lettuce and other things she couldn't make out. Sighing she closed the fridge, walking over to the front door, grabbing her coat and wallet.

 Closing the door behind her she reached inside her coat pocket to grab her keys. After pulling out multiple recites from two years before and other random garbage she wasn't even sure was hers she finally found her keys. 

Locking the door and turning around to walk down the small catwalk that connected to the sidewalk in front of her house, she shoved her hands in her other pocket. After walking 7 blocks she finally saw the sign of the grocery store.

 Speeding up her walking she rushed through the sliding entrance doors and booked it to the dairy aisle first. Picking out 2% milk she moved on to the fruits and veggies section.

Looking at each box of strawberry's carefully, she decided on one that looked the freshest. Picking it up she went to the baking aisle. 

Looking for the chocolate chips she ended up tripping and knocking over a bag of flour.

 "OH SHIT GOD NO PLEASE!" before she could try to catch it with her free hand the 6-pound bag hit the ground and split, sending a cloud of flour up into the air.

 The girl groaned and keeled down, putting her products beside her on the ground. "Oh wow that's um....unfortunate" a voice came behind her. 

The girl squeezed her eyes shut tightly and slowly turned around. When she looked up she saw a tall rich skinned man laughing.

 Noting that he was trying not to laugh she rolled her eyes. "Were you there the whole time? 

"Yes"

 "Shit" the man gave the woman a wide smile showing off two deep dimples in his cheeks. 

Sighing the girl picked up her products and stood up, slightly blushing. "Are you okay?" the man asked after his laughter died down.

 "Yeah just covered in flour"

 The man opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by quick footsteps coming from behind the girl. 

She noticed how he snorted slightly and put his hand up to his mouth as he looked at the person coming up from behind the girl.

 "JUUNNEE!!" a high pitched voice called, resulting in the girl's eyes to widen. "Oh fuck oh no oh shit oh fuck no"

 

 

 

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Unedited-_

_Hey! Sorry it took so fucking long for this chapter to come out._

_It's here now though._

_Thanks for reading!_

_~Jocelyn_


	3. Don't choke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew pancakes could be so dangerous?  
> !WARNING!  
> Sex jokes cos ya know.....  
> Swearing

**"JUNEEE!!"**  a shrill voice screamed from behind the girl. 

"Oh lord have mercy-" before June could finish her thought she felt a small but strong hand grab her shoulder.

 "O-oh hi Mimi hehe," June said as she turned around and looked at the older woman in front of her. 

"Oh don't you "hEhE" me missy! How many times do I have to tell you nOT to walk so close to the shelves?!"

 June cleared her throat and looked down before answering quietly, "Lots" 

She looked behind her after hearing a chuckle. "Oh? And who is this June?" The man raised his eyebrows at June, amused by her struggling to form a sentence on who he was.

 "I don't know...he just saw me drop the bag of flour" The woman who still had her grip on June nodded at the man.

 "Okay then. I guess you won't mind if I steal June away then huh?" 

June gasped a little as the man laughed and said: "Oh no not at all" as she got pulled away by the much smaller woman she glared at the man and mouthed "Traitor" before being pulled into the office of said woman.

\-------

After 10 minutes of being screamed at by Jang Mi-Nim the owner of the grocery store who is also June's friend, she finally got out and made her way home.

 Lugging the two heavy bags of fruit and chocolate home wasn't the ideal way for June, but considering that she forgot to bring her fold-up shopping cart, she didn't have a choice. Unlocking the door to her house and stepping in she was relieved that her brother and grandmother were still asleep. 

Putting the plastic bags on the kitchen table she grabbed her small Bluetooth speaker and connected her phone to it. With her playlist softly playing in the background, she got to work. 

Whipping up the batter and putting it to the side she began to sliced the strawberries. After she put the freshly sliced strawberry's in a bowl she then grabbed the chocolate chips and poured them into the pancake batter.

 Mixing the thick substance once again she sighed.  _"I hope Shinwoo had a good sleep last night..."._ June stopped mixing and poured part of the batter into the frying pan. After setting the bowl back down she stared at the yellow tinted circle with brown dots.

 After flipping a dozen more pancakes she was done. Setting each plate up with two pancakes and the strawberry's delicately placed around and on top of them, she smiled.

_"Time to wake them up"_. June walked down the small hallway that was beside the kitchen and went to her grandmother's room first. 

Opening the door she was surprised to see her brother and her grandma up already. They were looking at a photo album and talking quietly.

 Shinwoo looked up quickly when he heard the door open. "Oh hey sis, me and grandma are just looking at some old pictures" 

June smiled and walked over sitting on the bed with them. Her grandma smiled and patted her cheek before closing the book and putting it to the side. "I made pancakes," June said. She laughed at her brother's and grandma's excited expressions.

\------

"Mmm shis ish sho gwad," Shinwoo said while rolling his eyes back into his head (???I'm tired okay....) June snickered and took a sip from her glass of milk.

 "Don't talk with your mouth full. It's gross" Her grandma said while laughing.

 June stared lovingly at the two people teasing each other  _"I'm so glad I have them...."_  Shoving another forkful of heaven in her mouth she made eye contact with her brother. 

"Eat that pancake dick up sis" The unexpected words sent the food in June's mouth to shoot down her throat as she gasped. 

Coughing and hacking she stood up and ran to the sink. After a few good hacks, she finally got the chunk of pancake out of her throat. 

Turning around slowly she glared at her brother and grandma who were holding each other while pissing themselves laughing 

"O-oh my god......I-I didn't think you would c-choke!" 

Shinwoo spewed out before collapsing into their grandma again. June rolled her eyes and sat back down into her chair, not being able to hold back the smile that was forming on her lips. 

"You are an asshole," she said while laughing lightly. After everything calmed down, they finished their food and cleaned up.

 "So what shall we do today my dears?" June's grandma asked with a sweet smile. June and Shinwoo looked at each other before screaming out in unison

 "MOVIE DAYYYY!!!" Their grandma just chuckled and nodded before walking with them to the living room.

\------

After watching the third movie in a row June had to excuse herself. Grabbing her coat she slipped outside. Sighing she pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

 After pulling one out and fumbling with her lighter she finally got it lit. Inhaling the gray transparent smoke a thought ran across her mind. _"I never got the name of that guy who was at the supermarket today..."_  letting out another long sigh she took another puff. 

"Hmmm smoking huh? I didn't peg you to be the smoking type" a voice came from behind her, causing her to once again choke. "ArUGH JESUS" feeling a hand pat her back she cleared her throat. Looking up she saw a familiar face.

 "Oh it's the traitor," June said. The man smiled and shook his head. "Why I would never....did you see that woman? She was pissed as hell. Ain't no way I'm going up against that"

 June laughed and nodded her head "Heh I guess your right." after a few seconds of just chuckling June looked into the man's eyes.

 "So what are you doing here?" The man nodded to the empty house beside her. "I just moved here" June raised her eyebrows. "Oh cool, but I have a question...." 

The man tilted his head. "Oh? What is it?" June bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from smiling. "I guess you never heard the rumors about that house...."

 The man furrowed his eyebrows. "What rumors?" June gave a dramatic sigh "Well....apparently there was this old couple who died there 20 something years ago.....the old man always had a shotgun beside him...even when he was in bed....just sleeping next to his wife. They say that the wife forced her husband to do things...like go to playgrounds and take little kids. He would bring them back and put them in the closet next to the bathroom. They never found out what they did to the kids but they do know that one day....the old man picked up a very troubled child. They say that when the couple was sleeping the little kid snuck out of the closet and grabbed the shotgun......they don't know how but the bullet fired from the shotgun somehow went through the kids, old man's and old woman's brain."

 June looked away from the shocked looking man to keep herself from laughing, but she played it off as shuddering.

 "They say that the little child and the old couple are still in that house....and that you'll be woken up by the sound of a shotgun firing before you die" The man blinked and let out a small "A-ah.." June sighed loudly before facing him again.

 "It's just rumored though...." The man nodded slowly while looking at her with wide eyes. "O-okay....cool" June looked at her watch and sighed.

 "Well I have to get back in the house...it was nice talking to you though neighbor!" the man smiled. "You too"

 June turned around and started walking back up the catwalk that led to her front door before a voice stopped her. "What's your name?" June turned around and smiled "My name is June Rose...but most people just call me June" 

The man smiled before saying "Imma call you J.R" June's smiled faded quickly "Oh dear god no please do not-" The man chuckled "Okay okay I won't...maybe" 

June rolled her eyes. "Whatever" She turned back around and opened her door. "My name's Namjoon! Kim Namjoon!" June turned back around in her doorway with a smirk.

 "Imma call you Namjoonie" Before Namjoon could protest she slammed the door shut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Here ya go you fucks. Hope you enjoyed. I busted my ass on the chapter so please show some love.

K Imma go to sleep now.

Night ya'll

<3 <3 <3 

~Jocelyn


	4. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a author's note for ya'll

 

ʜᴇʟʟᴏᴏᴏᴏ. ᴛʜᴀɴᴋ ʏᴏᴜ ꜰᴏʀ ʀᴇᴀᴅɪɴɢ! ɪ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ꜱᴀʏ ᴀ ꜰᴇᴡ ᴛʜɪɴɢꜱ.   
ɪ ᴡɪʟʟ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇ ᴀ ᴍᴜᴄʜ ᴀꜱ ɪ ᴄᴀɴ.   
ɪ'ᴍ ꜱᴇᴛᴛɪɴɢ ᴀ ɢᴏᴀʟ ᴛᴏ ᴘᴏꜱᴛ ᴀᴛ ʟᴇᴀꜱᴛ ᴏɴᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴀ ᴡᴇᴇᴋ. ɪꜰ ɪ ᴄᴀɴ'ᴛ ᴘᴏꜱᴛ ᴀ ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴏɴᴇ ᴡᴇᴇᴋ ʙᴇᴄᴀᴜꜱᴇ ᴏꜰ ɪᴛ ɴᴏᴛ ʙᴇɪɴɢ ꜰᴜʟʟʏ ᴡʀɪᴛᴛᴇɴ ᴏʀ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀᴡɪꜱᴇ, ɪ'ʟʟ ᴘᴏꜱᴛ ᴀɴ ɪɴꜰᴏʀᴍᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴇᴀᴄʜ ᴄʜᴀʀᴀᴄᴛᴇʀ.

ᴀɢᴀɪɴ ɪ ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ꜱᴀʏ ᴛʜᴀɴᴋ ʏᴏᴜ ꜰᴏʀ ʀᴇᴀᴅɪɴɢ ᴀɴᴅ ɪ ʜᴏᴘᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴇɴᴊᴏʏ! ᴀʟꜱᴏ ᴘʟᴇᴀꜱᴇ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʙᴇ ꜱʜʏ ᴛᴏ ᴄᴏᴍᴍᴇɴᴛ ᴏɴ ᴍʏ ᴍɪꜱᴛᴀᴋᴇꜱ!! ʙᴇꜰᴏʀᴇ ɪ ᴍᴀᴋᴇ ᴛʜɪꜱ ᴛᴏᴏ ʟᴏɴɢ ɪ'ᴍ ɢᴏɴɴᴀ ꜱʜᴏᴡ ᴍʏꜱᴇʟꜰ ᴏᴜᴛ.  
  
💚💛💜💙✌


	5. June Rose Browning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.R

 

 

June Rose also known as June is a 20 year old woman living in a small but comfortable house with her Grandma and younger brother in Seoul. She is very honest and loyal. June has dark brown hair and light brown eyes. She is pale but always seems to

have a permanent blush across her cheeks. Her style (choice in clothes) is what some would call "aesthetic" and some "plain". June is a open minded person (or at least tries to be). She spends most of her time by the window seat in her room with a book or

notepad or sometimes both. Her favorite things are dogs and sweaters. She is extremely scared of tanning beds and birds. Don't ask why. She seems to worry about her brother a lot even though he is about to turn 18 in 8 months. She fiddles with her

sleeves when nervous which isn't often.


	6. It was you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!WARNING!!  
> Mention of drugs  
> Swearing  
> A little angsty

 

It has been a week since June had her encounter with Namjoon. During that week June has seen Namjoon carrying boxes and such into the house.

 She wondered if he already got the furniture in the house since she hasn't even seen a pillow be brought in there. These thoughts ran through her mind as she picked up five plates from a table that was just recently used by a family of three.

 Bringing them into the back kitchen she put them on the disposal counter where leftover food on plates got scraped into the food bin.

 Walking back out to the dining area with a damp cloth, June picked up the balled-up napkins and wiped the stains and crumbs off the table. When June got back to the back kitchen she disposed the napkins and rinsed the cloth.

   _"I wonder if Shinwoo has eaten? I hope so....I'll bring him something just in case."_  

Spending the last 10 minutes of her shift, June made a BLT with extra bacon knowing it was Shinwoo's favorite.  _"He'll like this...I just hope he's home."_

June glanced at her watch. _"11:48pm...Please let him be home..."_  Packing up the sandwich and grabbing her jacket, June said goodbye to her co-worker and left the restaurant.

 While walking to the bus stop she pulled out her pack of cigarettes and lighter and lit a smoke. When June got to the bus stop she noticed somebody sitting on the bench.

 Stopping at the garbage bin which was 3 feet away, June brought the cigarette to her lips. Halfway through her smoke, she spotted the bus coming in the distance.

 Stubbing out the cherry she pocketed the rest of the cig and took out her change. Counting out what she needed she slipped the rest of the change in her coat's breast pocket.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After waking in her house and re-locking the front door, June slipped her shoes and coat off. Tiptoeing past her grandmother's room she came in front of her brother's room. 

Softly knocking she whispered "Hey Shi, I'm coming in. I got food" Opening the door she was greeted by her brother's messy room...without her brother in it. "Dammit Shinwoo" 

June hissed. Just as she was about to around and walk out of the room she spotted something. Stepping farther into the room she realized that it was a wooden box halfway under Shinwoo's bed.  _"Don't open it, don't open it, don't open-oh fuck it."_

 Putting the white bag with the BLT held inside it down on his bed, June keeled down and pulled the box out. Lifting up the lid June felt her heart rate increase.

 With the moon being her only light source June had to pick up the box and set it on the bed. With more light being shined on the box June finally saw what was in the box. 

Her heart dropped down to her stomach. She always had a feeling about what her brother was doing with that so-called "girlfriend" of his but she pushed it aside and ignored it.

 Now seeing the multiple lighters that were once hers and tinfoil June knew that feeling was right. Digging deeper into the box she found straws. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she felt around more.

 Finally feeling her fingertips brush against plastic she closed her eyes. Wrapping her fingers around the square shape, she pulled it out.

 Opening her eyes she looked down. Her breath hitched when she saw the white powder. A whimper escaped her throat as she flung the packet back inside the box.

 Slamming the lid back down she picked it up and tucked it under the bed again. I'll talk to him about it on Friday. Grabbing the bag she walked out of his room, shutting the door behind her softly.

 Walking into her room she crawled onto her bed. Breathing deeply to keep the tears from falling she took out the white box the held the sandwich and opened it. Taking a bite she finally let the tears fall and cascade down her face.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

June didn't sleep that night. She stayed up and wrote. After the whole crying/eating the sandwich thing she changed into sweatpants and a loose tank top and sat on her window seat with her notebook and pen. she still let her tears fall freely as she wrote and wrote until her pen ran out of ink and her hands hurt. 

 _"I should go out for a walk...yeah...that's what I'll do"_  

June decided as she grabbed a sweatshirt and slid it over her head.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(unedited) Thanks for reading!

Much love

~Jocelyn

 


	7. Shinwoo Browing

 

Shinwoo is 17 going on 18, making him 4 years younger then his sister ×June Rose Browning× He has brown hair and light tanned skin. He is vary kind and funny, always cracking the worse jokes. He is vary passionate and caring. He is also vary protective of his sister even though he is younger. He likes to draw and paint. His favorite things are peaches and baby foxes. He is scared of dolls. His favorite place to paint is in the backyard during the sundown or sunrise. He works two days a week after school as a bell boy at a small motel. He also occasionally does a paper route for extra cash. His style (fashion) is usually plain and casual unless he decides to go on a date with his girlfriend ×??× most days you'll see him wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. He bites the inside of his cheek when he's nervous, which is often.


	8. Ice Cream and Ducks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How is ice cream going to help me?"  
> "It's ice cream"  
> "...you right"
> 
> !!WARNING!!  
> Swearing  
> Sex jokes  
> Namjoon being soft

* * *

 

June walked around the block, just breathing in the cold air. She found it refreshing how the wind gently blew on her puffy face.

 Crying all night had definitely taken its toll on the poor girl. Her eyes were still red, her nose even redder, her cheeks puffy and to top that off she had dark bags under her eyes.

 She kept her head down as she walked. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. However, luck was not on her side. She turned the corner and of coarse she just had to trip.

 She fell on her stomach and let out a sound mixed between a groan and a screech. She decided to just lay there to process her feelings of self loath and embarrassment.

 However before she could decide whether to roll herself onto the road or not, someone ran up to her. She looked ahead of her to see a concerned Namjoon bent over her.

 His eyes scanned her face and bent down lower to help her up. His face twisted into worry and he took note of her red eyes and puffy cheeks. 

June grabbed onto his arm and let him lift her up. "Are you okay?" June nodded her head and tried to give him a small smile.

 "Yeah, I wasn't paying attention and tripped. That's all."

 Namjoon shook his head before speaking.

 "No...I mean I'm glad your okay and that you didn't hurt yourself falling but I can tell there's something else wrong. You've been crying."

 June sucked in a harsh breath and looked down. Namjoon sighed and looked around. He then heard an ice cream truck in the distance.

 "I'll get you ice cream" June looked up and smiled a little bit at the sudden remark. "It'll help," Namjoon said as he waved his arms in the air. 

"How is ice cream gonna help me?" "It's ice cream June"

The woman put her hand to her chin and looked up to the sky before nodding.

 "You right"

 After successfully grabbing the attention of the ice cream truck Namjoon ordered for both of them. After a 5 minute wait, the driver handed Namjoon two cups with blue ice cream in it. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The park was only a three-minute walk from the neighborhood Namjoon and June lived in. They didn't eat any of their ice creams until they got to the park.

 After they choose the perfect bench to sit on and eat while looking at the ducks they began to eat their ice cream. June was shocked at the flavor.

 She expected it to be blueberry or something since the color of the dessert was blue. So June was momentarily shocked at the fact that it tasted like vanilla and blackberries.

 She took another bite and let out a moan of pleasure. Namjoon looked at her with a soft smile. "You feel a little better?" 

June nodded at him, not being able to say anything due to the ice cream in her mouth. She continued to eat as she and Namjoon gazed at the ducks.

 It was a comfortable silence between them and June was internally grateful that Namjoon didn't push her to tell him why she had been crying.

 She watched him from the corner of her eye. She never felt so much at ease with anyone in her life. After another 5 minutes, they were done with the ice cream.

 "Was it good?" June looked over at Namjoon and nodded.

 "Yes. Thank you so much, I really needed that" Namjoon smiled and nodded at her.

 "Anytime June". She chuckled softly at that. Their gazes went back to the ducks. "Hey Namjoon?" his eyes found hers again. "Yess?"

 "What if the ducks just started fucking? Do you think it would ruin the mood?" 

Silence surrounded them once again before the man beside her started to laugh. He bent over and held his stomach as his laughter rang throughout the park.

 June couldn't help but laugh with him. After a good minute of them just laughing June finally spoke

 "O-okay oh my god. Right. I wanted to ask why you did this for me" 

Namjoon took a deep breath to calm himself before he answered.

 "I don't know why if I'm honest. I just didn't want to see my neighbor sad I guess" 

June nodded in understanding. "Thank you. Again"

 "No worries. Hey...sorry if this is too forward but could I get your number?" 

June couldn't help but smile brightly at the adorable man. She pulled out her phone and gave it to him.

 "Put your number in" 

Namjoon looked at her, confused for a second before doing what she said. He handed it back to her as his confusion grew when she pressed a button and held the phone up to her ear.

 A second later his phone started to ring and he smiled, realizing what she was doing. He picked it up and looked back at the ducks. "Hi"

 "Hello" 

 

 

 


	9. New Readers Please Read

Please read this before you continue to read this story.

->This book will contain mentions of drug abuse and suicide.

I will not write the suicide scene but it will become a big part of this book later on. 

The scenes with drug abuse will be detailed so be warned. 

I do not wish to offend anyone. I am writing this from real life situations that has happened to me. So please be mindful that this book (the the suicide and drag abuse aspects) is from my life and that I am not writing it to trigger anyone. I will put warnings in the beginning of my chapters that will contain anything that would possibly trigger anyone. I also want to say that I do not support any of the things that I mention in this story. Having said that, I truly hope you all enjoy this book. Thank you.

->Rouge Jocelyn    


	10. Wait a minute

 

After saying goodbye to Namjoon, June walked inside her house. She took off her shoes and proceeded to walk into the kitchen. She was greeted by the sight of a tired-looking Shinwoo.  _Just wait till Friday, June...keep your mouth shut._

"Good afternoon Shinwoo. Have a good sleep?" the male flinched slightly at June's sudden chirpy voice. He grumbled before going back to ransacking the fridge. June just chuckled as she went to the kettle to go make herself some tea. Shinwoo finally decided on an apple when he couldn't find anything worth cooking in the fridge. He took a bite and sat down at the table before speaking "Where were you earlier?".

June smirked at the irony behind the question. She shrugged before answering "I was hanging with our new neighbor Namjoon. We went to the park and sat in front of the ducks and talked for a little bit" it was silent before Shinwoo spoke.

"Bullshit" June turned around and looked at him with a raised brow.

"Excuse me?" Shinwoo glared at her before speaking again.

"I said bullshit. You're terrified of anything with wings and a beak." June was dumbfounded for a second. He was right....but she really did sit and talk with Namjoon in front of the ducks. Shinwoo smirked at his sister's silence before getting up and walking away.

He graced June with a smartass remark before walking into his room though. "It's alright sis. Good on you for finally getting some," June scoffed as Shinwoo shut his door.

"Little bastard..." June was smiling before she remembered what she had found the night before.

_Friday....just 4 more days..._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

June had on her waitress uniform and was halfway out the door as she bid her goodbyes to her grandma and brother. She gave their worried faces a smile before closing the door. She walked down the catwalk and made her way to the bus stop. She was in the middle of putting her headphones in when her name being called from behind her. She looked behind her shoulder to see none other then Namjoon jogging towards her.

"Heyyyyyy" June smiled at him whilst putting her phone and earbuds back in her pocket.

"Waddup" Namjoon smiled back as he fell into step beside her.

"Nothing much. I was just coming back from the store when I saw you" he held up a white bag full of snacks.

June clicked her tongue disapprovingly as she looks at her watch "It's 3:30 Namjoon. Why are you getting junk food at this time?" She gave him a teasing smile as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm having a gaming night with my friends and we all have to have a bag full of junk food so we can all "share" even though we all still fight over one bag of chips," he gave a dramatic sigh as June laughed. They continued to talk whilst walking to the bus stop when Namjoon realized that June was wearing a uniform.

"Oh? You're going to work?" she nodded her head as she stopped at the garbage can a few meters away from the actual bus stop.

"Yeah, every day well besides Tuesdays and Saturdays I work as a waitress from 4 o'clock to 11".

A look of worry crossed Namjoon's features. "That's kind of late don't you think? How much sleep do you get?"

June internally awh'ed at the man's worry for her. "Yeah don't worry. I don't have much trouble falling asleep."

Namjoon nodded before smiling. "Okay well have a good day at work!"

June nodded again as she gave him a bright smile "Thank you! Have a good gaming night! Try not to fight too much over the snacks."

Namjoon just rolled his eyes as he walked away.

 _He's so nice oh my god..._  June then took out her pack of smokes as she smiled. 

 

 


	11. Bring me back

 

!!warning!! This chapter will be a little bit angsty. There will also be a slight panic attack scene.

.

.

.

.

.

  
The weather matched the day. It was an exceptionally rainy Friday as June sat on her window seat with a cup of tea. She was waiting for Shinwoo to get home.   
She had practiced what she was going to say and even wrote it down in her worn-out baby blue notebook.   
She sipped her tea and nearly spat it back out when she heard the front door open. She put the cup down and jumped off to the cold hardwood floor.   
She nearly slipped and killed herself due to the fuzzy knee socks she had on. She steadied herself before carefully speed walking to her door and opening it.   
She poked her head out before her body. She heard movement in Shinwoo’s room as she slipped her body through the crack of her door.   
She padded to his room and leaned against his door frame. She watched as he shrugged on his leather jacket.   
She frowned slightly, knowing he only ever wore it when he was going to go out with his girlfriend, Minho. Shinwoo slightly jumped when he turned around to see June standing there.

“Jesus you scared me haha” he put a hand on his chest. June smiled softly before speaking.

“I need to talk to you Shinwoo”

He was confused by her soft, slightly sad tone. He raised an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah? Well...can it wait? I’m about to go out with-”

June heaved a sigh and interrupted him.

“Yeah with Minho I know. But not tonight. I really need to talk to you”

Shinwoo groaned and rolled his eyes before walking past her and to the kitchen. June furrowed her eyebrows and followed him.

“Shinwoo!”

He went into the fridge and took out a juice box. He turned around and looked at her blankly.

“Listen, June, I already made plans, I can’t cancel them last minute!”

June let out a sarcastic laugh.

“You do it with me all the time! Sit down. We are going to talk. I don't care if you like it or not”

June stormed over to Shinwoo and grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to sit down into a chair. She then dragged a chair of her own and sat beside him. He looked at her with wide eyes. She took a deep breath and just decided to go right into it.

“Shinwoo. Where have all my lighters been going?”

He rolled his eyes yet again and slumped in his seat.

“Jesus, how many times do I have to tell you? You misplaced them-”

She shook her head and let out a disapproving hum.

“Yeah? What about that box I found under your bed Shinwoo?”

June softened up at Shinwoo’s pale, shocked face and leaned forward. She placed a hand on his knee.

“Shinwoo…I know what you’ve been doing. I know you don’t come home and stay out all night most of the time…. and I know you're doing it with Minho…”

Shinwoo ripped his knee away from June’s hand and stood up, knocking the glass that was on the table off, causing it to shatter on the floor. June flinched and tears sprang to her eyes as she stood up too.

“Why were you in my room?”

Shinwoo’s voice was strangely calm. June lets out a harsh breath and looked at him with disbelief.

“Really Shinwoo?”

He didn’t respond and just stood there staring at her with a pained expression. She shook her head to stop the tears from falling.

“I brought you home a BLT sandwich and went into your room to give it to you, but of course you weren’t there. When I went to leave I saw the box sticking out from under your bed.”

She saw Shinwoo clench his jaw and looked away. This was not going as planned.

“I’m leaving”

June snapped her head back to Shinwoo.

“Shinwoo please no. I beg of you. Just stay home, please. I’ll call in and stay home too just please-”

Shinwoo started to walk away as June finally started to cry. She stumbled after him and hugged him from behind.   
She sobbed into his shoulder blade. She felt her heart tightening with pain. Shinwoo shook her off as gently as he could and ran out of the house, slamming the door behind him.  
June walked back to the kitchen and clenched her chest. She gasped for air and sobbed into her hand. Her mind reeling at what just happened.   
She hyperventilated and slowly sunk down to her knees. She hunched over and clutched her chest with her left hand as she screamed into her right, which grabbed the attention of her grandma who was in her bedroom.  
She wobbled out of her room and into the kitchen. She saw June on the ground and rushed over to her.

“June? Dear, what’s wrong?”

June just shook her head and put a hand on the old lady’s shoulder.

“G-grandma please. Go back to your room. I’ll be fine”

As much as her Grandma wanted to stay, she got the hint and slowly raised back up. She looked at June in worry before reluctantly walking out of the kitchen. June inhaled harshly and tried to calm herself down. She felt pain in her chest and sobbed even more. She forced herself to stand up and leaned against the counter for support.

I need to go look for him….

With tears still streaming down her face, June grabbed her coat and slipped on her shoes. She was about to walk out when she remembered her Grandmother.  
June sighed and took her coat off. She took off her shoes and walked into her own room.   
She slowly laid down in her bed and grabbed her phone off of the small nightstand.   
She called Shinwoo, only to be sent to voicemail. She sighed and dropped her phone to her side. She didn’t know how long she was staring at the ceiling until her phone dinged.   
June snatched it up and looked at the notification. Her face fell slightly when she saw that it wasn’t from Shinwoo but in fact Namjoon. She opened it up anyway.

Neighbor Namjoon: Hey! It’s Namjoon from next door. How are you doing?

June clicked on her keyboard slowly, eyesight still kind of blurry from before.

June: I’m doing fine. How are you?

Neighbor Namjoon: OH wonderful. My friends are all being dorks and dancing in my living room.

June smiled softly despite herself.

June: Oh? That sounds interesting

Neighbor Namjoon: Oh yeah. I love watching my grown-ass friends shake their butts and sing along to songs about love.

June chuckled and got more comfortable. The Shinwoo matter was slowly fading. She knew he would come back. That’s just how Shinwoo was. She just needed to give him time.

June: Sounds like the most tumbler Friday night ever

Neighbor Namjoon: Yeah. We only need some string lights to complete the aesthetic

Namjoon and June continued to text until he had to leave due to his friends begging him for his attention. June sighed and typed him goodbye. She plugged her phone back in and sat up against the wall behind her. She dialed her work’s number and called in sick. She wanted to be here when Shinwoo came back.

 

 

 

 


	12. Why hello there

 

Hello!

My ass hurts but that's okay

I edited and re-spaced all my chapters (besides the A/N sksk)

I am a skeleton now 

Much love!

~Rouge Jocelyn


	13. I know you

 

 

June waited all night. She drank coffee to keep herself up and paced around in her room every 20 minutes. She had already gone through a pack of smokes and was now halfway through her second pack. 

She had her window wide open as she stood near it with a light blue, glass ashtray in her palm. She puffed on her smoke and stared out her window. She looked at the clock in the corner of her room and clicked her tongue.

   _"2:46 am...jesus Shinwoo...come home"_ June slumped down on her window seat, barely being able to close her eyes.

 10 minutes past when all of a sudden she heard the front door open. June stood up quickly and stubbed out her almost gone cigarette. She opened her door and stepped out quickly.

 A harsh breath left her throat when she spotted Shinwoo standing at the front door. He had a red cheek and puffy eyes. She sighed and walked up to him. 

Shinwoo felt guilt and remorse at seeing his older sister looking small and fragile. He noticed her bloodshot eyes and winced. June gritted her teeth and punched him in the gut.

 The male hunched over and held his gut while letting out a long drawn out moan. June huffed and began speaking.

"Good God Shinwoo! You could have texted and said "Hey sis just wanna tell you I'm not running away to some exotic place with my girlfriend. I'll be home. you can sleep" but nnoooo you'd rather be a pussy and let me worry my ass off!"

Shinwoo wheezed slightly and looked up at June.

"You were worried?"

June gasped and thwaked him on the back of the head. He groaned once more and held his head now.

"Of course I was worried you dickface!"

Shinwoo leans back up straight and looked at June. She softened at his expression and sighed heavily before pulling him into a hug. This time Shinwoo hugged back. He held her tightly while saying in a strained voice:

"I'm sorry"

June nodded and pulled back while keeping her hands on his forearms. She looked him up and down and gave another sigh. She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the kitchen. Shinwoo followed easily, pinching his brows together at the memories that the kitchen held. June sat him down in a chair and went into the freezer. 

She felt around then pulled out a medium-sized bag of frozen peas. She padded across the kitchen to the oven and grabbed that tea cloth that was hanging on the handle. 

She carefully wrapped the peas up then walked back over to Shinwoo. She pressed the clothed peas to his swollen cheek.

"Hold it against your cheek"

Shinwoo obeyed and lifted up his hand. He held it to his cheek and looked at his lap as June sat across from him.

"So what happened?"

Shinwoo sighed and continued to stare at his lap. He licked his dry lips before speaking in a croaky voice.

"I told Minho that I wasn't going to do drugs anymore. Well...she understood, but then I asked her if she could stop too....she got mad and we started fighting. She kept saying how "If I loved her I would accept that fact that she did drugs" and I replied with "I can't be with you if you're doing them" and she slapped me...."

June bite back the insults she was going to spill and gripped her hands tightly in her lap.

"Did you two brake up?"

June already knew the answer from seeing the dark hickeys that peaked out from under his hoodie. Shinwoo shook his head and June rolled her eyes. She felt the tiredness hit her and slouched slightly. She tapped his knee and he looked up at her.

"Let's go to bed...it's been a long day. We'll speak about this in the morning:

Shinwoo nodded and stood up. June did the same and wrapped him in another hug. She then walked him to his room. Shinwoo just shrugged off his jacket and sweatshirt, leaving him in his plain white t-shirt. He rolled into bed and threw the covers over him. June patted his bed as he smiled softly at her. She was about to turn back and leave when he whispered.

"Thank you...I promise I'll be better..."

June looked at him with a gentle smile.

"Good. I need my dorky brother back"

,

,

,

,

,

,

Hello. this is just a filler chapter but I hope you enjoyed it!

Much Love

~Joce~


	14. He looks rabbity

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

June was awoken by Shinwoo flopping on top of her. 

She snorted awake and looked around, dazed, before looking at Shinwoo.

 She groaned and pushed the grinning boy off her. She rolled over and slumped out of her bed. Her feet touched the floor and she shivered, the coldness seeped through her fuzzy socks, awaking June even more.

Shinwoo rolled out of her bed and stood up with a bright smile....a smile much too bright to be on a person's face at 8 am. 

"I made breakfast!!"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Shinwoo sucked his lips in and internally giggled at his sister's teenage ways. Ever since they were young she had always hated mornings. She usually used the excuse "It's because it means another long day of you annoying me, Shinwoo. Now fuck off"

June rubbed her forehead, trying to rid of the pounding headache she had. She was used to having a sicking limited amount of sleep but an hour and a half?  _I'm going to kill myself..._

Shinwoo strolled out of June's room, sensing that he needed to fuck off before she kicked his ass. 

June yawned loudly, her voice cracking slightly. She cringed and closed her mouth again, the air she sucked in making her morning breath even worse. 

She blinked rapidly, trying to clear the burliness of her vision. After 2 minutes she finally was awake enough to stand up. She put her arms over her head and stood on her tippy toes as she stretched. 

She ignored that fact that her back cracked and creaked in several places and walked out of the room. She itched her lower back as she followed the scent of bacon. 

June's Grandmother stood at the stove with Shinwoo, helping him flip the eggs in the frying pan. She smiled at them before walking over to the kettle. She got her favorite mug and a teabag. 

After making her morning cup a tea, June sat down at the table. She blew on the beverage while watching her brother and grandma make breakfast. 

After 8 minutes of pointless chatter and sizzling, breakfast was finally ready. Shinwoo made his grandma sit down so he could serve out the food himself. 

June sighed out of gratitude when her plate was placed in front of her. Shinwoo sat across from her as they all began to eat and talk about the day ahead.   

June told her Grandma that she would clean up as Shinwoo went to his room to get something.

When he came back, 5 minutes later, he had the box. June put the plate she was washing in the sink and dried her hands before taking the box from his hands.

"All your lighters are-"

"I don't care about the lighters"

"Right. Sorry"

June sighed and put the box down.

"Shinwoo, let's go for a walk"

Shinwoo nodded and went to go get ready. June finished the dishes real fast then went to her own room to get ready. She put on her usual outfit, black leggings, and an oversized sweatshirt with some random football or soccer team name on it. 

She walked back to the kitchen and picked up the box. She tucked it under her arm and waited by the front door for Shinwoo. After 5 more minutes, he finally came out. They both got their jackets and headed out.

Shinwoo knew better than to ask why June was carrying the box with her.

"Shinwoo...are you okay?"

He looked at June with a sad smile.

"I will be"

June nodded and continued to lead the way to the place where she could burn the box. Shinwoo hated the silence that settled between them. 

"So uh I have a question"  

June hummed as a "Go on"

"Who is this Namjoon guy exactly?" 

June choked on air at the random question, causing her brain to stop and her feet to twist around each other. She tumbled forward, the box flying out of her hands. 

Shinwoo caught June just in time before she splattered to the ground. The box, however, was not as lucky and slammed against the ground, causing the lid to open and all of June's lighters to spill out.

 June groaned as Shinwoo chuckled. He righted her as he looked over at the spilled lighters and little bags of white powder. 

"Okay let's-"

Before Shinwoo could finish, a flock of birds swooped down towards the box which was still pretty close to June. She screeched and started running. 

Shinwoo was torn between chasing after June and picking up the box. Just then a bird grabbed one of the bags and flew off.

"Fuck it"

Shinwoo ran after June, catching up with her easily. He decided to be a dick and scare June even more.

"AAAH KEEP RUNNING THEY AFTER USSS!!!"

June made some sort of sound between a "wubwubwub" and "fuckfuckfuck". She ran even faster, her arms swinging wildly at her sides. 

Shinwoo laughed and ran with ease beside her. 

"FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Just then, when June was flipping out and trying to get back to the house, Namjoon walked out of his front door with another man trailing behind him. 

"NAMJOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!"

He looked up and smiled when he saw June, but it fell as he saw her scared face and Shinwoo smiling like a creep, running beside her. 

June finally made it to Joon and basically slammed into him. The man behind him stepped back a little, his wide eyes scanning over the scene. Joon grabbed her arms to steady her as Shinwoo stopped and smiled even wider. 

"FuCKiN BIRDS!"

Shinwoo snickered and bent over, putting his hands on his knees.

"Sis I was joking!"

Laughter rumbled throughout his whole body as June looked at him, betrayal in her eyes. Joon was wary of Shinwoo still and gripped June tighter subconsciously. 

"You.....mother....fucker...."

Shinwoo laughed harder as June pulled away from Namjoon. She whacked him on the back.

"NOT! FUNNY!"

Joon looked at the man behind him as June continued to tear Shinwoo a new one for scaring her. Namjoon saw the look of amusement on his friend's face and spoke up, interrupting June. 

"This is June." 

Shinwoo looked up and wiped his tears away. Namjoon stepped aside to let his friend step forward and introduce himself. June collected her thoughts and smiled at him.

"Uh hi"

The man smiled back and was about to speak before Shinwoo opened his big mouth.

"He looks rabbity"

Namjoon and his friend choked at the same time as June gave Shiwoon yet another whack on the back. 

He just shrugged and turned his gaze on Joon. 

"Are you perhaps Namjoon?"

Joon had a lot of questions, like why was June running? Who is this lil shit? And what did June mean by "FuCKiN BIRDS!"? 

June answered for him.

"Yeah this is Namjoon" she turned to him with a smile and waved a hand at Shinwoo. "And this is my little brother, Shinwoo"

Joon nodded and smiled. He put an arm around his friend. 

"Hi. This is one of my friends, Jungkook" 

June smiled at Jungkook before turning back to Shinwoo. 

"Shinwoo...."

That was his cue to run. So he did. Jungkook tilted his head as an amused smile slide across Joon's face. 

June laughed and turned back to the two men. She fiddled with her sleeve a little before speaking. 

"Heh sorry about my brother. He's a fucker" 

Jungkook smiled and shook his head.

"Nah it's alright" 

Joon looked at June's face and frowned a little, noticing the huge bags under her slightly puffy eyes and her even more than normal pale skin. He didn't know why but seeing her like that made him kick into protecc mode.

June laughed lightly and cracked her knuckles out of nervousness. She was shitting. Two hot ass guys were looking at her, waiting for her to speak. Her mind shut down real quick before starting back up again.

"Soo what are you two up to today?"

Jungkook answered before Joon could even answer. 

"Oh me and Namjoon Hyung are just going to go shop for some food and hang out with the rest of the guys again today!"

Namjoon smiled at Jungkook's eagerness.

"Yeah what he said. What about you?"

June groaned, remembering what tasks she had to do today.

"Ugh I have to shop today too and also go to the hardware store and get new sink stoppers" 

Namjoon hummed.

"Wanna go together then?" 

June looked at him stupidly. She didn't want to interrupt anything although it would be nice to shop with some other company. 

Jungkook nodded his head, standing in agreeance with Joon.

"Yeah. It'll be more fun!" 

June couldn't say no to those eyes. She sighed and smiled.

"Okay, but let me go in my house and get my wallet and shit." 

Namjoon nodded with a dimpled smile. 

"Okay! We'll just stay here"

June nodded before running into her house.

_"I have a feeling this is going to get a little weird..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Heyo! Hope you enjoyed!_

_!Unedited!_


	15. Chapter 9-Right. So you like banana milk?

 

 

Namjoon and Jungkook stayed outside while June ran back into her house. She didn't even bother taking off her shoes, she didn't want to keep them waiting after all.

 She heard cackling from Shinwoo's room, which singled that he had heard her run into the house and stumble over everything to get her wallet. June knocked on his door twice before she spoke loudly to the wood. 

"Hey! I'm going out!"

"Okayy~ Have fun with Namjoon and the rabbity fuckkk~ Don't forget to use protection~!"

The left eye of June twitched as her mind slowly processed what her younger brother had just said. June thought about slamming his door open and beating the absolute life out of him but decided against it. 

"When I get back....I'm going to kill you.."

Shinwoo just snickered as the heavy footsteps of June walked to the door. She slammed it open with a red face, surprising Namjoon and Jungkook. 

 She stormed out and huffed loudly, showcasing her annoyance. Jungkook tilted his head at the girl's flustered state as Namjoon greeted her with a small smile.  

"Hello. You go everything you need?"

Jung nodded once, not trusting her voice to NOT be shaky with both embarrassment and rage. The boys decided not to ask her what happened and just lead the way. They conversed and laughed as June tried to pull her self together. 

"Jungkook I swear to god one day you're going to have to just say banana milk!"

June was listening in and tilted her head, her hair slightly spilling over her shoulder as she did so. 

"But Hyung it sounds boring, I'd much rather say "Hey do you have any cow produced liquid that is flavored with elongated crescent-shaped yellow fruit with soft sweet flesh?" because-"

Jung snorted loudly, making the men stop and turn to her. Jungkook raised an eyebrow as he put an arm around Namjoon. June held her mouth as she tried to contain the laughter that was spilling out of her.

 Her shoulders shook and her eyes grew teary.  Namjoon pressed his lips together to keep his own snickers in. Jungkook narrowed his eyes at the June as she bit her lip.

"What? Is the way I explain cow sperm with monkey dildos too intelligent for you?"

It grew silent at the man's words until...

"BAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAAHAAHAH!"

NamJune had broke and began to hunch over and laugh. Jungkook couldn't help but let a few heehonk's out too. June gasped out and wiped tears away as her body tensed and relaxed over and over again.

She slowly calmed down and stood upright again. Namjoon, however, was dying, he was choking and holding his stomach. 

"O-Ojhhhhh I'm going to be sick oh my god"

June patted his back and chuckled, almost having another fit of laughter herself again. Namjoon took five shuddering breaths before leaning back up. 

He smiled and still let out soft short laughs here and there but at least he wasn't on the verge of pissing himself now. June looked at Jungkook now and clasped her hands together in front of her.

"Right. So I'm guessing you're going to ask for banana milk when we get to the store?"

Kook nodded. "Correct". June nodded and took a deep breath before she could giggle again. "Okay. Let's go". 

The three began to walk again, this time June walked alongside them and actually contributed to the conversation. 10 minutes passed and they arrived at the superstore. Jungkook hopped his way in and NamJune (<ya'll get it now?) trailed behind, having their own little talk. 

Jungkook did as he promised and asked for cow produced liquid that is flavored with elongated crescent-shaped yellow fruit with soft sweet flesh. He was told to go to the dairy aisle.

 As he hopped on over there, June had walked to the respected aisle where she could find the things she needed to get. 

Thankfully this superstore was mixed with a hardware store too. She continued to talk with Joon as she looked for the size of sink stoppers she needed. 

"So other than work, what do you like to do?"

Namjoon ran a hand over a selection of wires beside him as he spoke. June had to think for a moment before answering his question.

"Well, I like to...make stuff. So I guess you could just saw sew haha". 

"Oh cool. Do you make clothing pieces?"

June shook her head as she finally grabbed the right sink stopper and put it in the little back basket she had on her arm. 

"No. Stuffies."

Namjoon dimpled out when he heard that. He thought it was endearing for some reason. 

"That's-"

His sentence was interrupted by a bang. He looked over and saw that a full ass self of sink stoppers had fallen over behind June. He looked over at her pale face. 

"I...."

" _Run._ "

They ran. June knew that she would be in huge shit if she was seen at the scene of the crime, so would Joon. The two ran to Jungkook and grabbed him. 

Jungkook let out a noise of surprise as he snatched a carton of banana milk before Namjoon could drag him away. June was already at the cashier and paying for her stopper when he got there. Kook paid for his shit and ran after June. 

Just when the three sprinted through the sliding doors, June heard a:

" **SKAAAAAAAAAA FUCKERRRRR!!!!** "

She screamed and ran even faster, more scared of the short woman in the store then birds. She continued to run, not giving any mind to the poor men trying to keep up with her. 

"JJUNNNNNNNEEEEE SSSTOOOPPPPP!" Namjoon wailed as he tried to not trip and fall on his face. She listened and halted. Jungkook nearly slammed into her by avoided from doing so from grabbing her elbow and studying himself.

 Namjoon kinda wobbled ran up beside her as he wheezed. 

"J-Jesus Christ..."

"She would have killed both you and me, you know that right?"

Namjoon panted and took off his bucket hat to wipe the sweat away from his brow. Jungkook took his hand off June and fixed his collar, panting slightly himself. 

"...."

They all lapsed into silence as the whole scene of two grown men, only cradling a carton of banana milk to his chest as he ran and one waving his arms and stumbling, ran after a girl with a single sink stopper in her hand screaming. 

"..."

"PfftTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT-" 


End file.
